Wivalae's Tale
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Gon and Killua are beginning their attempt on the game "Greed Island" but before their adventure can really begin they meet a girl named Wivalae who doesn't know how to use Nen. How did this strange girl arrive in the game without the use of Nen? What is her past that she can't seem to remember?
1. Game Time

Wivalae's Tale  
Chapter 1: Game Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters involved except Wivalae.

A sunny day on Greed Island, a breeze blew through the trees, rustling their leaves and sending waves of light through the grass. A bustling city, with people of all shapes and sizes stretched for miles of stone and wood. Two boys walked through the busy street; they both looked to be about twelve years old and were completely different in almost every way.

The first had black hair and wore a green, long-sleeved jacket and shorts, a yellow backpack outlined in red was strapped to his back and a pair of green boots with white socks covered his feet. His brown eyes were innocent and looked upon each new sight with wonder and amazement.

The other had white hair and wore a white t-shirt over a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt. He had purple shorts and blue boots with white laces. His blue eyes fleeted from one thing to the next, keeping an eye on almost everything at the same time. His footsteps didn't echo off the stones like the first boy's. They were quiet, almost like he was a hunter stalking his prey.

Behind them, was a young girl, about the same age of twelve. She wore a light green shirt that had a cover over it that concealed her arms, she didn't seem to be wearing any pants, but in reality she was wearing a pair of shorts that were hidden by her cover and the same color as the rest of her attire. A small pair of matching boots covered her feet, her eyes and hair were the most peculiar part of her though as they were an even brighter shade of green, almost white. She had fair skin and walked with a joy in her step and a smile on her face.

She had decided to follow the two boys because they were the only ones around her age she could find, and she wanted to make some new friends. She quickened her pace so she caught up with them, a quick glance from the white-haired boy made her a little nervous.

He stared at her as they walked, but not a full on stare, a side-glance that didn't look back the way he was going. He was scanning her, but what for? Was he checking to see if she was a threat?

"Hello," She said experimentally.

The first boy turned around at the sound of her voice and stopped. "Hi," He replied

The two smiled at each other, leaving the white haired boy in the middle, who sighed.

" _Here we go again,"_ he thought to himself.

"I couldn't help but notice you were the only two boys in the whole city," She told them, "I was wondering if you'd like some company," She offered a quick, and easy smile.

The first boy nodded and put his hand out "The more the merrier, my name is Gon,"

She took it and her smile widened, "I'm Wivalae, but most people call me Wiv,"

"Well Wiv, this is Killua," Gon said patting the white haired boy on the back.

"It's nice to meet you Killua," Wiv said as she bowed from the waist.

Gon let go of her hand and she stood up, "So what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Well, we're here to beat Greed Island," Gon told her.

"Greed… island?" She asked, the words not familiar to her.

"You're kidding right? You couldn't have gotten here unless you knew about the game," Killua said to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I remember is waking up in the alleys of this city," She put her hand up with her index finger extended to indicate the surrounding area.

"But you have the game ring," Killua told her.

She brought her hand back down to examine it and sure enough a light blue-gray ring with green designs was on her finger.

"Is that what this is? I thought it was a connection to my past, maybe the reason I ended up here,"

"It's the reason you're here alright," Killua told her.

"Well, what can I do with it?" She asked.

"Try saying 'Book'," Gon offered.

She nodded and lifted her hand out. "Book,"

A large tome appeared out of thin air to float before her, "Whoa!" She shouted in amazement.

"Is there anything inside?" Killua asked.

" _She might have some cards we don't and if she can't remember what they are she'd be willing to give them to us,"_

She shook her head, "It's empty,"

Killua sighed

" _Oh well, it was worth a try,"_

The three continued to discuss about Greed Island, explaining the game to Wiv. What they didn't know was they were being watched by another young girl sitting on a balcony above them.

She had blonde hair tied up in two pigtails that spiraled down as they reached the end. She wore a large, voluminous dress that was multiple shades of pink and purple with white lace. Her hands were covered by white gloves and her brown eyes hid an intellect that none would expect of someone her age.

" _These three look interesting, I think I'll follow them,"_ She thought to herself with a snicker.

Gon and his two friends turned and continued on their journey through the city after Wiv had gotten a good idea of what they were to do. They traveled through the streets as Gon told stories of their past adventures, which Wiv listened to with full attention. She liked her new friends, and they seemed really strong and good-natured, and their stories were full of all kinds of emotions.

"I wish I had a story to tell like yours Gon," She told him.

"You'll get there one day," He told her, "Just keep training to grow stronger,"

She smiled "Alright,"

The three kept walking until they were out of the city and entered a forest. The blonde girl continued to tail them as they traveled through the trees, leaping from one branch to the next. After an hour they entered another new area, a large, rocky mountain range.

"Whoa!" Wiv called as she looked up to see piles of rocks reaching high into the sky.

"We should be careful, this place is likely to be a good hiding spot for other players who'll attack us," Killua told them.

The other two nodded and they continued their journey. The other girl was now hiding behind a pile of rocks as she observed them.

" _What are they doing, don't they sense the-"_ Her thought was cut off by two shouts and a scream.

A giant, human figure with one eye stood up in front of Gon, Killua, and Wiv.

"What is that thing?" Wiv shouted pointing at it.

"I don't know, but we're gonna take it down. Gon,"

"Right, Wiv can you hold onto this for me," Gon gave her his backpack and she nodded before running behind a pile of rocks.

The two boys leapt into the air and landed on the Cyclops' arms, rushing up their length they leapt off his shoulders and kicked him in the eye together. It howled with pain and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a single card.

"So their eye it the weakness huh? His skin felt too tough, I bet he didn't even feel us on his arms," Killua told Gon as he picked up the card.

Wiv ran over to them and returned Gon's backpack, Killua summoned his book and put the Cyclops card inside, dismissing the tome they prepared to move on, but something else was in their path. The blonde girl who'd been chasing them.

"What was that?" She asked them.

"What was what?" Killua replied.

"That was too much work for one monster,"

"Huh? Who are you then?"

"My name is Biscuit Krueger, and I think I'm gonna train you three to use your _Nen_ properly," She told them.

" _Nen_?" Wiv asked.

"What? Do you not know what _Nen_ is?" Biscuit asked her.

"I'm sorry, I don't,"

"Then how did you get here?"

"She doesn't know," Killua replied.

Biscuit sighed as she thought about this, "Alright. I'll train you two on how to better use your _Nen_ , and I'll train you on how to use it to begin with,"

Gon and Wiv nodded, but Killua wasn't so sure, "And why should we let you train us?" He asked, "We already have a master,"

"Oh right, Wing!" Gon answered, like he'd forgotten.

"Wing? Tall, black hair, wears glasses, can't ever keep his shirt tucked in?" Biscuit asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Gon stated.

She began to laugh, "It's a small world after all, he's my student, so you should be ok with being trained by your Master's Master right?"

Gon nodded and Killua sighed, "Alright, fine,"

"Good, we won't be doing anything tonight though, it's late. We should find a place to camp,"

She looked around and spotted a clearing.

"There,"

The group moved over to the spot, but they didn't know there was yet another stalker.

They began to set up their camp, smoothing out areas to sleep on and gathering rocks to form pillows.

Killua stopped in the middle of his process and looked up.

"You can come out of the shadows now," he told the stalker.

The figure entered the clearing, and as the moonlight illuminated him it made Wiv uneasy. The figure was tall and thin, he wore a purple shirt and white pants with brown boots. His red hair was long enough to reach his shoulders, and a belt was strapped over his stomach.

"Who are you?" Killua asked.

"I'm the man who's gonna kill you and take your cards!" He shouted as he charged them.

Biscuit intervened; stepping in front of him she picked him up and slammed him into the ground head first.

"Whoa!" Gon and Wiv shouted.

"You're not going to be doing any of that tonight," She told him.

The man didn't give a response; he was out cold from the blow. Biscuit sighed and lifted him up and slung him over her shoulder.

"Follow me kids," She said leading them away.

"Who is she to call us kids, she can't be much older than us," Killua muttered to himself.

"I'm actually a lot older than you, but I just choose to hide my true age," Biscuit called back.

Gon and Wiv snickered as Killua got an annoyed look on his face. They continued walking for a good mile before Biscuit stopped, the trio stopped as well and they looked down to see a large crater in front of them that was probably thirty feet deep and filled with scattered rocks.

"This place will do," She said.

She jumped down and set their would-be attacker on the ground to lean up against a rock.

"Gon, Killua, if you'd come down here please," She said.

The two leapt down next to her and looked around.

"What are we doing here?" Killua asked.

"You two don't seem to understand that you have _Nen_ , you just rely on your brute strength and when that doesn't work you activate it. That won't get you far in this game," She told them.

She raised a finger as she explained this, but the two boys just stared at her, waiting to hear what she said next.

After a few seconds she put her finger down and sighed "Do one hundred push-ups each," She said.

"What? Why? I thought this was _Nen_ training," Killua asked.

"It is, but you didn't respond like I wanted, so do one-hundred push up,"

The two boys looked at each other and Gon shrugged with a slight grin before he unshouldered his backpack and started doing pushups. Killua sighed before joining him.

"The next time I raise my finger I want you two to use _gyo_ and tell me what number you see floating there; the first one to do so doesn't have to do push-ups. This will help you activate your _Nen_ instinctively and to check to see if anything you encounter is using _Nen_ or not,"

The two boys grunted in understanding as they continued doing their push-ups.

"When you're done, rest up, but keep an eye on him. When he wakes up I want you two to try and attack him together using your _Nen_ , if you can touch him I'll let you go and say you're training is done. I'm going to go work with Wivalae, and when I think she's ready I'll send her down here too,"

They grunted again, and Gon leapt up with Killua shortly following.

"Alright boys, good luck," She said before leaping out of the crater.

The two boys sighed and sat down on some nearby rocks, waiting for the attacker to wake up.

Biscuit meanwhile landed next to Wivalae who had taken a seat on the edge of the crater and was kicking her legs as she watched the boys below.

"Are you ready?" Biscuit asked her.

"For what?"

"I'm gonna train you to use _Nen_ , if you can't use it and you're here, I'd imagine someone put you in this game to get rid of you, assuming you'd die here since you can't use it yourself to get out,"

Wivalae nodded and stood up, bowing to Biscuit from the waist.

"I'm ready master, what's the first step?"

Biscuit smiled, "I like your drive, the first step is to wake you up,"


	2. Nen Training

Wivalae's Tale  
Chapter 2: Nen Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter of any of the characters involved except Wivalae.

As Biscuit left Gon and Killua in the pit with their would-be attacker she led Wivalae a few yards away toward a large rock. Once they'd put some distance between them and the boys she turned around and put her hands on her hips with a smile.

"So, you don't have any nen?" She asked.

Wivalae shook her head. "No problem, first I'm going to unlock your Nen,"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Normally we'd have you meditate until it opened up on its own, but unfortunately we don't have the time to wait for something like that. Now, what I'm about to do isn't the best method and most teachers frown upon it, but since I'm going to be your teacher I can adjust as needed,"

"You still didn't answer my question," Wivalae stated, a little worried.

"Oh, I'm going to use my nen and pour some into your body. See, each and every creature produces Nen constantly, it's what keeps us alive. Learning to control the energy that is produced by our bodies, otherwise known as Nen, can unlock incredible powers for the individual,"

"So you're going to pour your life energy into me? And that'll allow me to use mine?" Wivalae pointed at Biscuit as she spoke, and then turned her finger on herself.

"I know it sounds confusing but it won't be once we take care of it. Now, relax, close your eyes and focus. I want you to just imagine yourself breathing calmly and focus on that image while letting your body do that work. Ready?"

Wivalae nodded and closed her eyes. She sat down on the ground and relaxed her body. After a moment she felt a warm sensation come over her. It felt like she had been dunked in a warm bath. After a minute the sensation stopped and Biscuit spoke.

"Open your eyes,"

Wivalae did so and immediately she noticed that a gray, steam-like essence was pouring off her body.

"Is this Nen?" She asked looking at her hands and feet.

"Yup,"

She leapt to her feet and turned to Biscuit. "I feel amazing, what's next?"

"Next we learn how to control it. Focus on keeping your aura near you and not letting it drift away,"

Wivalae nodded before closing her eyes. She imagined a bubble appearing around her and the essence being trapped inside. Biscuit nodded as she saw the exercise work and Wivalae's aura began to become smoother and didn't flow away. After a few minutes of this Wivalae opened her eyes and saw her nen gathered around her before her concentration on the image broke and it began to flow away again.

"Not bad, we'll have to keep at it, but you seem to be picking this up quickly,"

The rest of the day the pair spent practicing keeping Wivalae's nen near her body and preventing its escape. As night fell the pair returned to the hole where Killua and Gon had been told to wait. Looking down inside they saw Gon and Killua were sitting back to back and their attacker was on the other side of the pit and all three were heaving with exhaustion.

"Have they been fighting all day?" Wivalae asked.

"It looks like, come on up boys, we're going to continue training in another way," Gon and Killua looked up as Biscuit shouted at them.

They sighed and stood before approaching the wall of the pit and leaping up. They leapt up the wall and as they reached the top jumped high into the air before landing next to Wivalae and Biscuit.

"What's next?" Wivalae asked.

"I'll show you," She said as she led them over to a mound of stone. She picked up three sizable rocks and tied some rope from Gon's pack around each of them. She tossed the lighter end of the rope up over some branches and handed the loose end to her students.

"Pull these so the rocks are above your heads when you sit down then try to go to sleep,"

"What? That won't work, the rocks will fall on our heads!" Gon protested.

"Not if you have good control over your nen,"

He grumbled before pulling his rock up a little higher and then sitting down. The trio of students sat quietly under the rocks projecting their nen around themselves. After a few minutes Gon began to doze off and he let go of the rope which caused the rock to fall and hit him in the head. He shouted in surprise at the sudden blow and growled as he touched the bruise that formed on his head. He grabbed the rope again and tried to relax. The rest of the night Gon would periodically fall asleep and thus let go of the rope and repeat the whole process again.

The next morning the group woke up to see Gon's head was covered in bruises.

"I'm surprised you two picked that up so quickly," Biscuit told Killua and Wivalae.

"I'm used to stuff like this," Killua replied.

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't end up like Gon,"

Gon sighed as he stood up and rubbed some of his bruises.

"Well, another day means more training!"

Biscuit led the trio back to the pit where their attacker was still waiting.

"Go ahead and continue sparring with him while I finish up the basics with Wivalae," Biscuit told them.

The boys nodded and leapt back into the hole while Biscuit turned to Wivalae.

"Ready for more?"

She nodded and was led back to the group's campsite. After a few hours she and biscuit were sitting on the ground a pool of water with a leaf floating on it between them. Wivalae was focused intently on the pool and leaf and the exertion of forcing her nen into the water was evident. After a minute she leant back gasping from expertion.

"There, I can't do any more," She said.

Biscuit nodded and leaned down to cup some of the water in her hand. Sipping it she noted the water was very sweet.

"Transmuter," She replied simply as she dumped the water back and flicked her hand to rid it of the excess.

"Really?"

"Yup, you're good at making your Nen take on the properties of something else,"

Wivalae sighed as she completely collapsed on her back.

"Now begins the real training,"


End file.
